United We Stand
United We Stand is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Continuing the last episode, Ben, Paradox, and Doc Brown are preparing to leave for Bellwood. (Ben): Hey, Doc. Sorry if this offends you, but..I thought you were a fictional character. (Emmett Brown): No apologies needed, Ben. I am real. Not many people are aware of the truth. (Ben): But..where's Hill Valley, then? Doc Brown stares at him. (Emmett Brown): You don't get out much, do you? It's right next to Bellwood! Great Scott, in 1985, I had never imagined today's youth would be..so..so..ignorant! (Professor Paradox): Are you all set, Emmett? Paradox tries to hand Doc a small orb, but he refuses. (Emmett Brown): No need, old friend. I am more than capable of getting to Bellwood. (Ben): But..that's across the Atlantic! How are you gonna DRIVE all the way from England to America? Brown ignores him, and gets back in the DeLorean, setting it up for travel. (Ben): What about the road, huh? Are you just going to somehow drive on top of water? (Emmett Brown): Roads? Where I'm going, I don't need "roads". Brown presses a few buttons on his dashboard, and suddenly, the tires on the DeLorean retract upwards, converting the car into a hovercar. (Emmett Brown): I will meet you two, in Bellwood! Brown flies through the air, racing off. Paradox and Ben soon disappear as well. A few minutes later, all three of them are in Bellwood. Doc Brown lands the DeLorean, and gets out. (Professor Paradox): Billions Tower, I assume? (Emmett Brown): You are correct. (Ben): Do you think this'll be our last battle with Eon? (Professor Paradox): Far from it. He'll continue to cause chaos over the course of the next few months. But as long as we can stop him and Xavier from achieving their goal, then- (Emmett Brown): Then if united we stand, divided, they will perish. (Professor Paradox): Not exactly like that, but similar. Off we go, then. The trio disappears, and are teleported to Billions Tower. (Ben): Clockwork outta be able to bring down Eon! Ben slams the Omnitrix, but cannot transform. He slams it repeatedly, eventually creating the tune of the Punch-Out!! theme. (Professor Paradox): Ben, now is not the time for NES classic- Paradox is cut off by a scream echoing from above them. Ben gets in the elevator, and presses a button, sending him to the floor which the scream came from. As Ben exits the elevator, he is shocked at what he finds. (Ben): They're..dead. Ben runs over to a skeleton that's partially burning. (Ben): He's an insane maniac! Ben walks over a pile of bodies, carefully watching his step. Eventually, Ben gets to an area not covered, and relaxes for a moment. (Ben, on his communicator): Paradox. Eon's a maniac, he killed all these people. (Professor Paradox): All my allies. Ben, try to stop Eon. The fate of the multiverse currently depends on you. (Ben): Got it. Ben disables his communicator, and hides behind a pillar. Looking over, he can clearly see Eon, choking someone. As Ben looks closer, he can recongize who the victim is. (Ben): Brooke?! Eon turns around to face Ben. He laughs, and presses a button on his gauntlet. (Eon): Tennyson. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. (Ben): Leave my sister alone. (Eon): So be it, then. Eon releases Brooke from his grip, and she falls to the floor. (Eon): But now you'll pay the pr- Suddenly, Brooke kicks Eon in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. (Brooke): That's just the beginning. (Ben): Uh.. (Brooke): Took Taekwondo for about 6 years. Brooke does a back-flip, and punches Eon. (Ben): Watch out! Ben transforms into Diamondhead and blocks a blast fired by Eon. As Eon activates his plasma sword, Diamondhead knocks it away. (Diamondhead): Second rule of Tennyson warfare. Don't touch my sister. Diamondhead shoots Eon with multiple shards, having no effect on him. (Eon): Diamond DOES age. Eon blasts Diamondhead's chest with a time ray, causing him to crumble. A few seconds later, however, Diamondhead rebuilds himself. (Diamondhead): Nope. Before Diamondhead can move again, 7 figures appear around him. (Figure #1): Tennyson's (Figure #2): demise (Figure #3): shall (Figure #4): be (Figure #5): very (Figure #6): enjoyable Before the seventh figure can speak, Diamondhead punches him in the jaw. As the figure gets up, he is none other than Marty McFly. (Marty): Doc? Oh man, Doc. This is heavy.. Marty runs off. (Diamondhead): Um..okay? Eon gets up, and kicks Diamondhead. (Eon): Weak, pathetic. Eon looks over his shoulder, and disappears. (Diamondhead): Ha, coward. (Brooke): Ben.. The Nemetrix transformation sound is heard, and Diamondhead is impaled in the chest by a razor-sharp blade. (Spectrarock): It's over now. Diamondhead falls to the ground, but starts glowing. After a few seconds, in his place, is Chromastone. (Chromastone): Genetic back-up. If one were to be destroyed, the other'd- Chromastone also gets impaled by Spectrarock. (Spectrarock): Fool, this is the predator of Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens. (Chromastone, starting to glow): But..what about Humungo- Chromastone reaches for the Omnitrix symbol, but his hand is pulled away by Spectrarock. Chromastone continues to glow, and explodes, scattering his pieces everywhere. Spectrarock picks up the remains of one of his crystals, and smiles. Xarlek then reverts back to his regular form. (Xarlek): Tennyson is no more. Xarlek picks up the Omnitrix symbol, but it is kicked out of his hand by Brooke. She presses its surface a few times, and the symbol starts to glow, attracting all Chromastone's pieces. After a minute, Chromastone is restored, and fires an energy blast at Xarlek, knocking him back, and breaking the window behind him as he starts to fall. (Xarlek, falling): Access Master Control. Transform. Xarlek transforms quickly into an unknown predator, and flies back up to where Chromastone is. (Chromastone): He's coming back. Any ideas? (Brooke): Transform into Goop, Upgrade, some kind of liquid-based alien! Chromastone hits the Omnitrix symbol, and transforms into Goop. (Goop): I got it. Goop stretches his arm, and punches Xarlek, slightly burning him. Xarlek reverts to a different predator, this one made of water. (Brooke): Ben, that's not good. It's called Tidalflood. (Goop): How do you know? (Brooke): Just trust me! Tidalflood advances toward Goop, scaling across the walls, filling in the area behind Goop. (Goop): Ideas, ideas, IDEA! Goop hits the Omnitrix symbol, and transforms into Shocksquatch, and then electrocutes Tidalflood, causing him to collapse to the ground. (Shocksquatch): That's what I call surf's DOWN! Ha, get it, cause, he's water, and he fell down.. (Brooke): Not funny. Ben times out, and stares at the Omnitrix, which is flashing. Ben presses on the face plate, activating the communicator. (Max): Ben, we need back-up, Eon's trying to free several prisoners at Plumber HQ! (Ben): But, Grandpa, I have Xarlek right here! I have to capture h- (Max): And risk him being freed by Eon so they can continue their plan? Ben, we can't take that kind of risk. Now get over here immediately! (Ben): Fine. Ben hangs up, and cycles through his playlist. (Ben): Flyers, flyers. Bill Chill, Astrodactyl, Stinkfly, Jetray. (Brooke): Just go! Ben slams the Omnitrix, and transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire is not a flyer, Omnitrix! Swampfire jumps out the window, and propells himself into the air. A few minutes later, he arrives at Max's Plumbing. (Swampfire): I'm he- He is knocked back by an explosion. (Swampfire): Grandpa! Swampfire charges into the door. (Swampfire): No.. There's a giant crater in the floor, revealing the entrance to Plumber HQ. (Swampfire): Oh no.. Swampfire jumps down the shaft, and lands on the floor of the base. (Swampfire): Grandpa? Blukic? Driba? Anyone? He hears a blaster go off on a lower level, and jumps off the platform. (Eon): Step aside. Swampfire lands, and looks up. (Max): Never to you, Eon. (Eon): Ha ha, very well. Eon's eyes start glowing, and he opens his hand. (Swampfire): NO! Swampfire throws a seed at Eon, temporarily disarming him, allowing Max to move. (Max): Ben, get to the hanger! (Swampfire): Where's that? (Max): I'll send the coordinates to your Omnitrix. Eon breaks free and fires a time ray at Swampfire. Max runs away, as Swampfire disintegrates. (Eon): I would kill you, Tennyson. However, I require you for my plan. Eon picks up Ben, and disappears. Eon reappears, and drops Ben. (Eon): I've brought Tennyson. Your new plan better work. (Xarlek): To harness his energy, and be able to use it ourselves? Indeed. Xarlek straps Ben to an operating table. (Eon): You should really stop changing plans all the time, it's confusing. (Xarlek): Well, if you don't LIKE my plans, then maybe you should just leave, so my father can send you to the Void of Despair! (Eon, muttering): Hate that Paradox.. (Xarlek): How about I transform into the predator of a Chronian, then? (Eon): We don't have predators. (Xarlek): But you are sentient.. (Eon): What do you mean? (Xarlek): That alternate reality, where you had Tennyson transform into a younger version of yourself. If we could mimic that, Tennyson's DNA signature would still be accepted. We'd have more power, we'd kill everyone in sight. (Eon): His Omnitrix is far more advanced than the prototype. (Xarlek): But I can still hack it. Ben wakes up, and looks around. (Eon): He's awake! (Xarlek): No duh, Sherlock. Xarlek puts a small metallic device on Ben's chest. He activates it, causing it to spark, creating light. After a few moments, it stops. (Eon): What was that? (Xarlek): Just something I created about a week ago. It should help us, even if we can't force Tennyson to side with us. (Eon, sighing): Fair enough. There's an explosion, and several Plumbers run into the room. (Max): Freeze! Xavier Matthew Paradox, by order of the Plumbers, you're under arrest. (Xarlek, laughing): Oh you old fool. You'll never capture me. Xarlek transforms into Hypnotick and hypnotizes Max, leaving him motionless. (Hypnotick): Let's go, Eon. Eon levitates into the air, and he and Hypnotick fly away, as a Plumber of Gutrot's species runs up to Ben, and frees him from the operating table. (Ben): Thanks, um- (Gutrot-Species-Plumber): Magister TummyHard, sir. (Ben): Right..wait, they're getting away! Ben runs over to Max. (Ben): Grandpa, snap out of it! (Max, hypnotized): Verdona, my love.. (Ben): Not now.. Ben transforms into Water Hazard and blasts Max in the face. (Max): Huh?! What happened?! (Water Hazard, reverting back): They got away. (Max): Well don't stand there, go! (Ben): I'm afraid I can't do that, grandfather. (Max): Ben? Ben's eyes start glowing purple. (Ben): The age of miracles is over, rise, the AGE OF DESTRUCTION! Ben fires a time ray at the floor in front of Max. (Max): Ben, that's a long way down. (Ben): Then go test it. Ben fires another time ray, this time at the floor around Max, causing him to fall down the Empire State Building. (Ben): Max Tennyson..deceased. There's a flash of light behind Ben, and he turns around. (Gwen): Ben! Grandpa said you were being held hosta- Where's Grandpa? (Ben): Maxwell Tennyson is deceased, and soon, so will Gwendolyn Tennyson. (Gwen): Ben, don't make me hurt you. (Ben): You think I am scared of you? (Gwen): You should be. (Ben): And why is that? Before Ben can hear an answer, his body starts to change, eventually, he is resembling the younger Eon from Race Against Time. (Ben/Eon): The Hand of Armageddon, it must be activated! It is the link! (Gwen): Not that again.. (Ben/Eon): Stand aside, child. (Gwen): Guys..we got a problem. Several Plumbers appear. (Molly Gunther): What kind of "problem"? Characters *Ben Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Doctor Emmett Brown *Marty McFly (cameo) *Max Tennyson *Brooke Tennyson *Magister TummyHard (first appearance) *Molly Gunther (first reappearance) Villains *Eon *Xarlek Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead (apparently destroyed) *Chromastone (first reappearance; from Diamondhead's remains) *Goop (first reappearance) *Shocksquatch *Swampfire (first reappearance) By Xarlek *Spectrarock (first appearance) *Unknown Predator (first appearance) *Tidalflood (first appearance) Trivia *When Diamondhead is destroyed by Spectrarock, and Chromastone is created from his pieces, it's the opposite of what happened in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, when Chromastone was reformed into Diamondhead. *It is revealed that Brooke knows something about Nemetrix predators that is yet to be explained. Category:Episodes Category:BTNR Season 1 Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising